Insanity Lost
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: Revised: Malik gets a clean slate that’s right he’s completely sane, but is he perhaps too sane when he doesn’t even believe his other half exist how will Marik show that he loves him Pairings: YMM YBYY RJ SY OH


Title: Insanity Lost

Author: Mrpointyhorns, Blemery

Rating: R

Pairing(s): M/M, B/YY, R/J, Y/S, T/D

Beta: Pork Steak the Grande (I actually tied someone down long enough to beta for me! Woohoo!

Spoilers: none

Chapters: 1

Summary: Malik gets a clean slate that's right he's completely sane, but is he perhaps too sane when he doesn't even believe his other half exist how will Marik show that he loves him

MarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalik

"Hey guys, look whose back!" Tristan pointed over to where a little blonde Egyptian had walked into the school yard, "I thought he was sent to a freak home."

"They're called institutions. It's rude to make fun of them," Tea explained.

"And you would know," Joey said. He and Tristan laughed at the joke.

"Well it just so happens that I know for a fact that, he has a clean slate now. He's completely sane," Ryou grinned happily, "That means we can talk to him and he won't try to kill Joey!"

"Erm, I don't know Ryou. I don't think someone that insane can be treated," Tristan muttered. "I just don't trust it."

Yugi pouted cutely. "Well, I think we should give him a second chance. That way if he is sane again he wouldn't be driven insane by all the loneliness or bullies." Joey, Tristan, and Duke tried to stutter their way out of that one without hurting Yugi's feelings.

"You know what I think…" Tea took a deep breath and began to speak quickly about her theories on friendship.

"Hehe lets go before we join him in that insane land," Duke stated the boys nodded backing away slowly. Ryou backed right into Malik until they both tumbled over.

"Malik, I'm so sorry," Ryou said politely helping Malik with his things and then helping the other boy up. Malik smiled. He actually smiled a nice pretty smile, not deranged or scary. A smile worth smiling.

"It's alright Ryou," he cocked his head looking even cuter then ever. "I wanted to come and talk to you guys anyway. I'm really sorry about all those things that happened before. I hope we can start over and be friends."

Yugi beamed but not nearly as big as Malik, which kind of bothered Yugi. He was supposed to have the cutest smile! "Of course Malik."

"Sure you're friends with us! You're friends with the best!" Tristan grinned cheekily.

Joey grinned widely. "Absolutely, Duke made me dress up like a dog and we're friends now. So I think the two of us can be friends. I mean, what's one little murder attempt between friends anyway?"

"Great!" Malik agreed smiling happily so much that everyone had to smile back at him.

TortureTortureTortureTortureTortureTortueTortueTortueTortueTortueTortueTortueTortueTortue

But things weren't so nice and cheery, oh no. It's not what might be expected though; Malik was indeed sane, however there was a bit of a problem on how he got that way.

Isis had sent him to an institution because she worried for his safety and the safety of others.

Malik was worse then all the other patients the doctors decided. He had more then one psychological disorder that all wrapped up into one. So he was assigned to a doctor, the best of her time. Perhaps, however, she did not use all the practices of this time.

She started by locking Malik in a room. The floor was electrical charged. If he ever saw or heard something that was not there he would be shocked so much that he would nearly pass out.

"Now, tell me about what you are seeing in the room right now?" She said with a pad in her hands. It had been a few weeks since he had arrived. Malik had learned to act like he did not hear and see anything. Today he would learn begin to learn that he did not see or hear anything.

"Marik," Malik said softly. He could deny everything else but he could never deny that Marik was not there, always there, with him.

She sneered, "Well Marik better leave or you're going to get hurt." She fingered the shock collar that was around his neck. Malik twitched angrily.

"Is he here?"

"Yes!"

Malik screamed out in pain. He shuddered violently, rising to his toes as his eyes rolled back in his head. He shook from head to toe as foam began to slip past the corners of his mouth. The lady just stared not affected by the whites of his eyes or the fluids seeping from him.

Finally, she stopped the pain. The blonde regained himself, his eyes still glassy but focused. He puked. It was yellow stained red from the blood that leaked into his stomach from the torture.

She paced in front of them. Then she stopped but did not turn to look to him, "Is he here?"

"Yes."

A spasm wretched his body, again. His eyes clenched tightly shut. He tossed his head back. He fell to his knees as a shriek erupted from his throat. It left him breathless. He sat back on his knees. As his back arched, his eyes opened into a thick red haze.

His shirt ripped, and he screamed as each thread of cotton was torn. Under his shirt thick gashes appeared on their own. Skin-deep, the gashes looked like they were coming from a knife.

As the last wave hit him, he fell back. He jerked violently against the floor board, sweat beaded on his brow as the tremors continued. His obvious state of pain, worsened. Finally, he began to turn blue from lack of oxygen. At this point, she had no choice but to stop the pain, and pull his tongue out, before he choked on it.

Glancing up at her, he knew that she held all the powers in her hands. So maybe, he did not see anything, maybe it wasn't there, maybe it was gone, _yeah_; he thought.

He could see now. They were in a little room with a desk and a chair. It was white all around and there was a door with a little window. There was nothing else just her and him. Just her and him.

"We're done today." She had said, smiling.

That continued every day for a month until Malik _knew_ that nothing was there. By this time, when he did see something, his body would react without the need for a shock. He would scream, bleed, and vomit just like before, punishing himself for being a bad boy. He was a good boy. Nothing existed.

When he did not see anything for a day he would get a cookie, someone would play a nice game with him, or sing to him. He liked being a good boy. It did not hurt unlike being a bad boy did. He was not a bad boy. He did not see anything. Not even Marik.

Marik had left, he was not allowed in the institution. He waited outside of it. He waited everyday for his hikari to emerge, _better_ as they put it. But he was not better, Malik refused to notice him. Marik loved him and he didn't even notice him!

YamiBakuraYamiBakuraYamiBakuraYamiBakuraYamiBakuraYamiBakuraYamiBakuraYami

"So Malik can't see you anymore?" Bakura asked.

He sat in Yami's soul room with Marik and Yami. He had his legs folded under him as he sat on top of Yami's bed. Marik sat at the chair by Yami's desk. Yami sat as close to Bakura as possible, without leading Marik to believe what they did not want him to know.

"It's not even that, he doesn't believe in me. If he doesn't believe in my how can I exist? And don't start your 'if there's light there has to be dark crap on me Pharaoh!' _I_ don't exist if he does not believe in me." Marik looked pained at this tragedy. "I tried to talk to him when he got home and he walked right passed me. _Right through_ _me_! He didn't even flinch. I tried to use my mind link but it feels blocked. It's not like the normal blocked, but like something outside of him put the minded block up there. I'm going to lose my light. I don't even know how to try and get him back!"

Yami and Bakura exchanged a lover's glance they read each others eyes without saying anything.

"I would never want to lose my light."

"Me either! I will die of loneliness. I love him, so much!" Marik groaned. He fell to the floor and closed his eyes. "I want to know what they did to him!"

"Well seeing as he's sane, they helped him," Yami explained.

Bakura shook his head, "He can't see his Yami. How is that helping? That's like missing half of your self. It's like when I would take over Ryou's body and he would not remember what happened. Half of his life is missing."

"But they must have thought Marik was another hallucination." Yami frowned seeing Bakura's point and also seeing that Bakura finally realized what he had done was wrong.

"Hallucination don't really exist, Atemu," Bakura explained, "When people see them, they always see them, unless they get an exorcizism!"

Yami twitched, "They're not demon's 'Kura-kun! They're mental illnesses. They put people on drugs to stop them."

"Oh says you, they're really demons, just some demons like drugs enough to stop." Bakura teased. He flicked a piece of the former-Pharaoh's hair.

He pushed Bakura back playfully, "You would know enough about demons, wouldn't you?"

"Of course I would!" Bakura folded his arms. Sticking out his tongue playfully, Yami grabbed it, "'Hey!"

Chuckling, Yami straddled him to get a better grip; "You are a little devil aren't you."

Bakura batted the hand back playfully, "'et 'o 'ease!" Yami shook his head. He ran a hand over Bakura's gut getting him to squirm at the ticklish feeling. Yami grinned teasingly. Bakura opened his mouth swallowing the teen's fingers. He nibbled on them softly, before sucking on them a bit. Yami grinned happily down towards him; grinding his hips into him.

"OK, alright! You can stop now! I'm still in the room!" Marik snapped. He had looked up from his pouting to see what they were doing. Yami blushed burying his face in Bakura's shoulder.

"Hmm, I'll ask Ryou." Bakura offered sliding his arms protectively around Yami. It was no use try to hide it now. Bakura's eyes glazed over for a moment. He had to get his message through Yami's room out to Ryou.

_Ryou?_

_Yami?_

_Ryou?_

_No, this is Yugi?_

_Yugi? Hmm this is Bakura. _

_Bakura! How can I be talking to you?_

_Perhaps, it's because I'm in The Pharaoh's soul room. We're talking to Marik. He says that Malik can't see him. That he acts like Marik does not exist. He does not _believe_ in Marik anymore, at all. Can you see what is up about that?_

_Sure, I will but only if you stop trying to kill my Yami._

_Why would I want to do a silly little thing like that?_

Bakura slowly pulled out of his trance, "Hmm that was weird I was talking to Yugi."

"How is he!?" Yami asked excitedly, forgetting that he had a direct link to Yugi's emotion.

"Good. He said he'll see what's up with Malik," Bakura grinned. Opening his mouth to latch it onto Yami's clothed shoulder, he bit him playfully.

"'Kura!" He giggled happily.

Marik rolled his eyes to the heavens.

PrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPrettyPretty

The gang was at the park talking and hanging out. Joey and Yugi were playing duel monsters. Ryou was trying to explain the art of conditioning to Tea, with a bit of help from Duke.

Malik sat in the grass watching them. He hummed to himself bobbing his head back and forth to the rhythm of the song. _Peggie Sue, Peggie Sue, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty Peggie Sue! Oh Peggie, My Peggie Sue-oh-who. Peggie Sue, Peggie Sue, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty!_

Joey blinked up at Yugi, "What did Yami say?" he said noticing that Yugi came back from his daze.

"Oh it was Bakura," Yugi explained.

"Bakura? I didn't know you could connect with Bakura!" Joey exclaimed.

"You were talking to Bakura!" Ryou frowned. He followed his arms tapping his foot. He was very upset about this.

"He was looking for you. I guess he just missed." Yugi shrugged.

"How can you miss a mind link? I'm right here!" Ryou flung out his arms. "It's not like I'm invisible!"

The blond-duelist laughed. "I could never miss you." He grinned as Ryou came to sit beside him.

"So what did Bakura have to say?"

"He said he was in Yami's soul room. He, Yami, and Marik are talking and Marik says that Malik doesn't believe in him anymore." Yugi frowned. "I told him I would ask about it. But I'm not sure if I should."

Ryou shuttered not believing in his Yami would be the worst thing ever; even worse then when he did not know about him.

"Hey, Malik! You don't believe in Marik anymore?" Joey called over taking the pressure of his best friend. Yugi and Ryou gaped at him for his bluntness, but then shrugged. Joey did not have a Yami, at least not the way they did, he did not understand.

Malik's smiled faded a moment before appearing again, "No." He hummed a bit louder so that he could block out any pain _I **am** agood boy!_

Yugi and Ryou shivered. The rest of their friends looked on in a bit of confusion. "How can you not believe in him anymore, he's you?"

"I don't see him. I don't see him!" Malik shuttered closing his eyes and putting his hands over his ears. "I can't see him. I can't see him. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a…I'm a…I'm…Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty, Pretty," he muttered over and over convulsing on the lawn.

"Malik!" the group rushed over hovering.

"Hold it everyone get back," Yami said appearing with Bakura and Marik who had noticed their hikari's distress signals. Everyone backed away a bit like they were told to do. Yami knelt down next to Malik with Bakura and Marik hovering over him.

"Malik…"

Malik shrieked in such a way all of Domino stopped what they were doing if only for a second. The scars under his shirt began to reopen on their own accord and Malik thrashed. Yami flinched back.

"Get away from me! You're not really there! You're not really! Get away! I'm a good boy! You're not real! I'm a good boy. Get away!"

Yami froze not knowing what to make of this. The boy was bleeding, drenching his clothes and the grass below him. Yami needed to help him, but Malik would not let him get near him. He simply curled up in a ball and screamed.

Marik winced at the pain his little light was being put through but even when _he_ tried to help the boy recoiled. Yami and Marik had to step back. Yami not taking the rejection well, was shuttering himself.

"Lalalalalalalalalala, I can't see you!" Malik clenched his eyes shut, "I can't see you. I can't see you!"

Bakura put a hand on the spirits' shoulders, "We have to leave we're just hurting him." Yami nodded turning away from the scene. Marik looked down to his feet; feeling lost, feeling small, feeling guilty even though he had not done a thing to cause this. All three of them disappeared with in a second of each other, leaving the others to do everything.

_Yami! Don't leave me alone now. I don't know what to do! _Yugi cried through his mind link as Malik flopped about like a fish on land. Duke and Tristan were trying to stop the bleeding and Joey was trying to hold him. Still nothing seemed to be helping.

_Bakura, _Ryou whimpered_ I need you here. _But there was no reply from either yami, as they tried to soothe their friend.

MirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirrorMirror

After that little episode, none of the yamis ever came out when Malik was around or when they thought he might show up, they did not want to hurt him. Marik locked himself in his soul room and cried as Bakura told everyone and it was true, although very sad. However, Ryou and Yugi were present during Malik next episode.

They were in gym class and Ryou was showing them something in his locker. It was all going well. Yugi thought the new Monster card was really cool and that Bakura would really like it even though he did not say that in front of Malik.

Malik caught sight of the mirror, not the one in Ryou's locker, the one at the end of the row of lockers; the full length one. He gasped and walked towards it running his fingers over the image.

"No!" he cried jumping back, crossing his arms over his head shielding himself. "Stay away! You're not real! You're not there!" he screamed shutting and stumbling backwards, "Get away! You're not real. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy!" He screamed. The gashes in his chest reopened. He was only in a towel, so both Yugi and Ryou saw it happened, like a knife that was not there cutting into him.

"No, no stay away please!" he screamed, "Please!" he cried. He spun about and threw a school book at the mirror shattering it. He fell to the ground. "Please just stay away. I'm a good boy…"

Ryou knelt down beside him trying to soothe him, but really he was just rewarding him. Malik knew he did a good thing by getting the 'hallucination' away. Yugi shuttered lightly and then went to go tell the gym teacher.

RyouJoeyRyouJoeyRyouJoeyRyouJoeyRyouJoeyRyouJoeyRyouJoeyRyouJoeyRyouJoeyRyouJoey

"So he flipped out because he saw himself in a mirror?" Joey asked cuddling close to Ryou on Ryou's couch.

Yugi nodded from his seat. He was a little bit jealous because his Seto-kun was not there, but then no one knew about _his_ Seto-kun. The brunette was always really busy.

Bakura and Yami stood on opposite sides of the room thinking through this. Yami hung over Yugi's chair playing with the others hair while Bakura used his knife to pick the dirt out from under his finger nails.

"See I was right he's not sane."

"Well he is sane Joey; he's just almost too sane," Yugi tried to explain. "Almost everyone believes in something that is hard to see and hear but its still there, and he doesn't. He needed to find a happy median. He went the other way."

"Can you be too sane?" Joey looked very confused.

Ryou pet his head gently kissing his temple, "It's alright Joey it's really confusing."

"As long as he doesn't try to kill anyone," Joey said. He snuggled into Ryou's petting.

Yami made a face and looked away from the lovebirds. "How can you let them do that in front of you?" Yami asked his secret lover.

"Huh?" Bakura glanced over. His eyes grew to the size of saucers, when he saw what Ryou and Joey were doing.

"Damn it!" he growled letting go of his dragger. He had driven it underneath his nail, accidentally. He growled ripping it back out he tossed it on the floor, his finger bleeding.

"Stupid dagger, you're supposed to be my friend. Look what you did to me!" he sniffed. "It hurts!" Ryou and Yami were hovering over him in a second. He clutched his bleeding hand.

"Are you alright Bakura-san?" Ryou reached out to take the hand but Bakura flinched back.

"No don't touch it! You'll only make it worse!" Bakura whined.

"How am I supposed to help you if I can't see it?" Ryou argued, worried about his little yami.

Bakura shook his head, "You can't! You'll have to cut it off!"

"Baka, he's not going to cut it off!" Yami grabbed his wrist holding it out so Ryou could see it. Bakura struggled in his hands. Yami growled. The two spirits were soon rolling around on the floor until Yami pinned the thief under him. "Are you going to behave now?"

"Oh Ra it hurts so bad I'm going to die!" Bakura threw his head back, tossing it back and forth.

Yami rolled his eyes as he grinded his hips against Bakura's. The tomb robber glanced up to Yami a small, trance-like smile on his lips. The white-haired-fiend blushed slightly and raised his hand so Ryou could look at it.

Yugi and Ryou exchanged a look at the scene while Joey gasped, in shocked looking between the yamis. Yami pushed his hips against Bakura's a few times while Ryou patched him up.

"Better?" Yami asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm alright," Bakura nodded earning a kiss on the nose from his lover.

"I knew it!" Yugi gasped. He and Ryou smiled happily, "Ahh you're so cute together."

"Bah," Bakura pouted at the group's cooing over them. "Yes, yes of course. We're so cute. The only other couple you know is Joey and Ryou. There's not much to live up to!"

Yugi hugged Yami. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Yugi-kun," Yami hugged him back glad that his hikari did not freak out like he imagined he would.

"Ahh! can you do that _not_ on top of me!" Bakura growled reaching for his dagger. Ryou beat him to it, "What?"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself again Bakura." Ryou teased waving the blade in front of Bakura tauntingly. Yami and Yugi were still on top of him so he couldn't do anything about it. Ryou wiped the blood off the blade and went to hide it somewhere upstairs.

"You owe me a dragger Pharaoh!" Bakura roared pushing the duo off of him and going to pout in his seat.

Yugi giggled at him because only a moment ago he had cursed that dragger. Yami rolled his eyes and sat up on the floor bring Yugi into his lap.

Bakura scowled at the contact, but he having a light, knew that it was really just nothing. Ryou skipped back in and snuggled in next to Joey.

"So what do we do about Marik and Malik then?" Joey asked, once everything had settled down.

GoodBoyGoodBoyGoodBoyGoodBoyGoodBoyGoodBoyGoodBoyGoodBoyGoodBoyGoodBoyGood

Malik was in his history class doing his assignment humming to himself. _You're so vain you probably think this song is about you! You're so vain! You're so vain I bet you think this song is about you don't you don't you! _

He glanced over to Ryou the pretty little boy working on his own assignment. _He has pretty white hair and cute little smile. Oh, but he can be so evil sometimes. _The little blonde's mind ticked.

He stared and stared at Ryou, his hand lingering to his bag pulling out a pair of scissors. He stood up in his chair hovering over the unsuspecting. Ryou wasn't really there. He was one of the fake things. The things that he wasn't suppose to see. He was going to get rid of it. He was a good boy he was! _I'm a good boy, I'm a good boy and you're not there! _

"Malik!" the Sensei finally saw what he was doing but it was too late. The boy jumped diagonally landing on Ryou, toppling both boys and the desk onto the floor.

"You have to go away now! You're not real!" He cried. He raised, the scissors, in his hands holding, above his head. "I'm a good boy. You have to go away!" He shrieked. Ryou gasped closing his eyes trying to shield himself with his hands.

"Malik stop! I'm real! I'm real!" Ryou screamed trying to hold his own without hurting the other boy. "I'm real, I'm real! I can't go away. please stop!"

"You're not real, you're not there, and I am not supposed to see you! So I'm going to make you go away before you hurt me!" Malik stabbed the scissors into the boys shoulder. Ryou cried out as he twisted the object.

Malik raised his hands back up. "Malik please, please! Don't do this!" tears streamed down his face.

"I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a _good _boy. _I'm _a good boy. I am a good _boy!_" Malik went to stab him again but Joey and Tristan wrestled him off of Ryou. Tristan pinned his arms and Joey held his body still.

"Malik," the blond growled angrily.

"I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy." He tried to squirm out of their hands. "I'm a good boy!"

"No, Malik you're not," Joey spat.

The Egyptian let out an inhuman scream as his wounds reopened. Joey gagged as his hands were covered in the other's blood. Malik shuttered and convulsed; foam poured from his mouth as his eyes went white. Tristan looked away but kept his hands pinned.

Joey stared down at him, his eyes cold. He was not going to give in. Not if Malik was going to keep hurting people like this.

"Joey!" Yugi whined from where he was kneeling next to Ryou, "Stop it!"

The blonde glared back towards his friend, "No."

The sensei eventually got everyone to settle down sending Ryou and Malik to the nurse with Tristan, Joey, Yugi, and Seto. The CEO was in charge of relaying the happenings to the principal.

"What the hell is going on?" Seto glared at Joey and Tristan. Tristan was carrying a now unconscious Malik and Joey was helping Ryou towards the nurse, although he insisted that he could walk.

"Well you know how Malik was dubbed sane!" Joey flared, "Well apparently he's too sane! He doesn't believe in Marik, Yami or Bakura. He thinks their hallucinations. So Marik is having a fit over it and I asked Malik about it and he said he did not believe in him and then Yugi and Ryou asked more about it and he started to flip and so we went to help him out but then Yami said we had to stand back so he could breath but then he freaked even more when he saw all the yamis. Then Ryou and Yugi said that he attacked his image in the mirror. Probably because it looks like Marik and he probably attacked Ryou cause he sort of looks like Bakura and something happened to him in that nuthouse because he keeps thinking that he's not supposed to see what he's seeing because it's really bad!"

Seto rubbed his temples trying to make sense out of that, "Alright I think, I can understand. I think I know what happened at the institution too. It's like condition. They tried to train him to not see the hallucinations he sees. Rewarding him if he didn't act like he saw anything and punishing him if he did. They didn't just sending him to his room without supper, but beating him and electric shock…"

"Seto-kun!" Yugi gasped putting his little hands over his mouth. "That's so sad! I can't believe it."

"I can't either! That kind of practice is completely outdated and it is against the law. You can't even practice that on dogs, let alone people." Seto narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to have to visit this place and see what this is about."

The guys glanced at each other. "Kaiba, why are you helping us?" Tristan asked the question that made Joey look like a fish.

"Because he might try to hurt Yugi," He stabbed his fist in his hand, "And I'm not going to let anyone touch _my_ Yugi-koi."

Yugi blushed lightly; the three guys glanced over to him. "Looks like Yami and Bakura have competition in the cuteness department, but they have nothing on us!" Joey teased.

Yugi giggled leaning into Seto happily.

Ryou glanced over to Tristan, "Just tell us who you're dating."

Tristan laughed, "Duke would kill me." The other guys nodded their consent. They wouldn't tell.

"Ra, what happened to him mutt!" Bakura yelled when Ryou and Joey walked into the house after school. "I knew you couldn't be trusted. Only I truly care about Ryou!"

"Chill out spirit-guy," Joey laughed rubbing the back of his neck, "Malik attacked him."

"Why did he do that?" Marik questioned from the living room. Ryou and Joey peeped in. He and Yami were in there, Bakura had also been in there.

"He thought Ryou was Bakura. Well at least that's what I think. So he wanted to make sure that he wouldn't get in trouble and tried to get rid of him." Joey flopped onto the couch with a groan dropping his backpack next to his feet. Yami sat up, in a squat, and looked over him. "What?"

"Is Yugi alright?" Yami pursued his lips.

"Yes, but did you know he was dating Kaiba?" Ryou sat down on the arm of the couch. Yami's eyes grew and then narrowed.

"Kaiba is going to see what happened at the institution today so that he can make sure that nothing bad happens to his Yugi-koi!"

Yami frowned,. "My little hikari," he whispered under his breath. Bakura pat his head roughly and Yami swatted his rough hand away. "He's going to grow up, get married and forget me!"

"Baka he wouldn't forget you. You're his other half that never happens. Unless you're Marik," Bakura said earning a death glare from Marik but he was too upset to follow threw with the death.

Bakura continued to pat Yami's head. Yami glared up at him as his hair began to flatten a bit at the rough treatment.

"Besides, Yami you always have 'Kura," Ryou explained giving him a soft smile.

"How's that supposed to help me!" Yami glared, "It's not like I wanted to fall in love with him! It was Fate's fault. Now I have to be stuck with his obscene habits! Stop touching me!" he roared Bakura recoiled a little.

"Hey at least you're Hikari is aiming rich! My Baka light is marrying a stupid little puppy," Bakura scowled. Joey stuck his tongue out at him. "Who can't even stop anyone from attacking him!"

"Hey I saved his life!" Joey glared. "Where were you, anyway? You should have known your 'light' was in trouble."

Bakura blushed and looked down at Yami, "The reason I love fate. Yami can do this really super cool thing with his tongue and…"

"Don't want to know!" Ryou covered his ears burying his head in Joey's neck and the blonde rubbed his good shoulder sympathetically.

YugiSetoYugiSetoYugiSetoYugiSetoYugiSetoYugiSetoYugiSetoYugiSetoYugiSetoYugiSetoYugi

"Can't I come with you koi?" Yugi said from his side of the limo kicking his feet about. He glanced at Seto nervously. "I want to know what is going on too. I wouldn't be in your way, I promise."

"I know you wouldn't Yugi. I just don't think it's the safest place for you after what happened to Malik. I don't want them hurting you." Seto frowned. Yugi tried to use his cute little puppy-dog-eyes to plead with him; big, violet eyes staring innocently up at him.

"Yes, fine you can come. But behave."

"Thanks Seto-kun!" Yugi smiled happily. Seto told the driver to go to the institution. It was about an hour away so Yugi and Seto tried to get as much homework done as possible, because they weren't sure how long this would take.

Seto's long strides propelled him towards the door at a quick pace. Yugi had to jog to keep up, "Seto," he whined slightly, their eyes met briefly. Seto shortened his strides, but it just was not the same!

"Hello how can I help you?" the nurse at the front desk asked.

"I was wondering if you could tell me what nurse took care of Malik Isthar?" Seto leered down at her trying to over ride any _privacy _nonsense.

"That's for the family only." she turned back to her computer.

Seto sighed and pulled out papers. They said he that he could make medical decisions for the blonde. Isis had thought it was a good idea during battle city, and Seto could just get those kinds of papers. The lady glared at them and then told them the information sending them back.

"There's no one in here we should wait," Yugi went to shut the door. Seto put his foot in. "Seto?"

"Yugi, she's not just going to tell us that she tortured him." Seto pushed his way in making his way to the computer. He began to hack it. He then accessed Noah from the computer.

_Hey Seto-kun!_ A sort of instant message box popped up on the screen with a cute little icon of Noah, Mokuba, and Seto, that read; **The Real Kaiba Sons.**

"Hey, Noah," Seto spoke out loud as he typed so that Yugi could hear him. "We need to access the networks to this computer. Then find all the information on Malik."

_Can do big brother, and you don't have to type and speak at the same time. Hi Yugi-kun!_

"Hi Noah," Yugi wiggled onto Seto's lap as the brunette reached about the younger boy.

"Send all the files to Kaiba Corp. I want everything, even deleted things. I'll explain to you when we get back in the limo."

_I'm sure I can figure it out just by this information_ Noah said. Looking through the files from his side was safer then hacking because Seto could mess up and get everything erased but Noah could not mess up with what he was.

"Seto the door," Yugi squeaked and Noah took the instant message box away so he could work without them getting caught. Seto leaned back against the chair pulling Yugi back with him.

"Being tardy is not something I tolerate." Seto hissed when the lady, stepped in narrowing her eyes.

She walked over and leaned over her desk glaring at them. "I don't care what they think they've proven, being homosexual will _always_ be a mental illness, in my opinion. So unless you want me to keep you here, for having an unsound mind, then I suggest you leave now," she said as-matter-of-factly.

Yugi's eyes grew wide while Seto held his emotion in standing up. He took Yugi's hand and left the room, "What did she mean by that Seto-kun!"

"Homosexuality was considered a mental illness to most until 1977," Seto explained. Yugi gasped looking up to Seto and then back down to the floor.

"If loving you is crazy, I don't want to be sane." The brunette leaned down to kiss the top of his head.

"Come on lets see what Noah-kun got."

KaibaCorpKaibaCorpKaibaCorpKaibaCorpKaibaCorpKaibaCorpKaibaCorpKaibaCorpKaibaCorp

"The nurse was so horrible," Yugi explained. Seto set the meeting up in one of his offices at Kaiba Corp. Everyone thought it was a bit much, but Seto couldn't step out of the building until after some client showed up. This was what they would have to do.

"She said that I should be in the nuthouse!"

"What! why?" Yami raised an eyebrow sitting up straight. Maybe he would lose Yugi.

"Because I'm gay," Yugi flared his arms around a bit, the people around the room gasped. Bakura exchanged a look with Yami. Joey pulled Ryou into his lap. Duke slipped his hand into Tristan's. Marik groaned; he hoped that bitch didn't make Malik switch his sexual preferences too.

"Hi everyone!" Noah appeared on a little TV screen smiling. "Sorry about everything before, you know."

"Hi Noah!" Mokuba waved excitedly. Seto rolled his eyes; how did Mokuba get involved?

"I found out quite a bit about you're insane friend. But there are surveillance tapes so I'm just going to let you watch them. Grab the tissues…oh Ryou you might want to leave. Yugi you definitely don't want to see this."

"What happened? What happened to my Hikari!" Marik jumped up shaking the TV violently. "Show me now, you person-in-a-box or I'll take over your mind!"

Noah's eyes widened since, since that was sort of all he was. He quickly put the tape on. Bakura pulled Marik down so the rest could watch the horror unfold.

Ryou buried his eyes in Joey's arms as the noises were just enough to make him sick. How could people watch this? He soon left the room. He just could not handle it. He had gotten the picture.

"RA!" Marik cried out, "Look what she did to him!"

NotRealRealNotRealRealNotRealRealNotRealRealNotRealRealNotRealRealNotRealRealNotReal

Malik was at home sitting on the counter in front of the bathroom looking into the mirror, "Why are you here. You're not supposed to be here? You're not real. I'm a good boy. I can't see you!" He spat at the mirror putting his nose up to it. He felt the cold glass of the mirror. "See you're nothing but a wall."

His gaze traveled to where his hands were placed against the mirror-hands. He paused. The reflection move in the way he did. "I'm…the-that's _me_…I'm not _real_. I'm not here. I'm not real?" His mind twirled about that thought.

"How come I can think, if I'm not real? How come I can feel? Maybe I'm just part of someone's imagination. Everything I think and feel are just what someone imagined.

"Maybe I am real, but I'm not real in this way? Perhaps I'm a blade of grass. I'm imagining it all. None of this is real? The pain, is not real. I'm just imagining it. All these other things, I'm just making them up, someone is.

"I'm not real! So I'm not supposed to see me! I'm not supposed to be _here_! I'm a good boy!"

He pulled out a razor from a drawer. He broke it from its head. Taking the blade he dug it into his skin. "It feels so real, but it isn't! It doesn't hurt. It's not _real_! The colors and the cold it's not real. I'm not real! I'm not supposed to be here. I'm a good boy!" He cried out. He fainted off the edge of the counter to the floor. The blood lost wrist catching up to him.

DarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarknessDarkness

"Malik!" Marik jumped to his feet at the end of the movie. Everyone looked at him sympathizing with him. "I can't feel him! His energy, it's so low and…Malik!" he gasped, leaving the room in a heartbeat.

The contents of the room blinked, except for Yugi, who was hiding in Seto's arms, had not noticed the exchange.

"I'm going to have nightmares." Mokuba groaned.

Bakura and Yami stood. "We have to go help Malik." Yami replied for the two of them. "I don't think the video was all that Marik was talking about."

"I don't either. I fear for his hikari's life. I'm the only one that can steal lives! Death better back off!" Bakura howled rushing out of the room. He stumbled over Ryou and dragged him to the elevator. Bakura pressed all of the buttons as the rest clamored inside with them.

"Ha, yes all succumb to the darkness!" Bakura laughed eerily. The video reminded him of what happened to his family when he was young. Besides that everyone was doing what he told them to do so it gave him a sense of power even the elevator was stopping at each floor, until Seto overrode the machine. "Blast, I'll have to send the Baka thing to the shadow realm for not listening."

"You can't send anything in my office to the shadow realm. I put a curse over the building," Seto grinned happily to himself: _thinking ahead again Seto, good boy._

"Seto call an ambulance; tell them to go to Malik's house." Yugi pulled on his sleeve. "Please, I'm really scared. If Marik can't feel Malik, he could be dead."

Seto sighed and dug out his cell phone. He called the ambulance not that he had to; Isis had heard her brother's screams and had been in the room just after Marik had gotten there.

MalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarikMalikMarik

"This is all you fault you nasty whore!" Marik yelled tears biting at his lips. "He's dieing because you sent him to hell and back! You told him I wasn't real! Don't you understand that he can't live without me! People can't live with half of them and neither can he. You killed him!"

"Marik-sama," Isis stepped forward trying to get Malik out of Marik's arms. The blond had his light pulled against his chest and he was sobbing over him.

"No you stay way. You did enough damage to him. Get out of here before I decide to destroy you!" Marik roared, his glance rolling back up to the ceiling. They disappeared. Malik went to Marik's soul room. Marik took Malik's body.

The darkness squirmed in Malik's body. It was strange to have more of a physical form then before.

His arms hurt from the weight of the blood. He was dieing. He was going to die here for his Hikari, so that Malik could stay alive just a little longer, just until help could come, so he that could live. He had to keep living, it was not fair!

Malik's half of the soul blinked awake looking about the soul room he froze. He remember this place. It was his. He could come here and think. Sometimes, he would come here to talk to Marik, curling up on his bed, falling asleep in the arms of the only person he did not hate so much that he wanted to kill or be killed for it. Sometimes he would come here because Marik would take over his body.

Malik stood up, his soul untouched by the torture. It was just his body, mind, and heart that had been changed. His soul had just been pushed aside to keep everything else happy, to keep his body from hurting, to keep his heart from hating, and to keep his mind sane. All of this was **hard**. Deep down his body could not live without his other half. His heart, even though it would never hate again, it could never love. It could never be with the one it loved. Finally, in his mind he knew that he was still just as insane. It was just not the bitter-churning-hate-filled insanity that he had before.

He walked around the room looking at the things that made his room _his_ and not Yugi's or Ryou's. There was not much difference, deep down all three of their souls were the same, even if they weren't.

His soul sighed. He was so tried of all the strains his body put on him, being crazy, the way it was. It was hard to be a pure little hikari when one was crazy. Still children were supposed to be innocence, and yet, children were still they were ruled by their ids. So perhaps he was really more innocent then they were because they thought things through and he didn't. He was the id. He just _wanted_ things. Instant gratification was what he craved.

Still, _I wonder where my Yami is._ He sighed and then remembered, the mirror, the razor the life contemplation; _of course you exist you baka! You have the ability to reason. That's what makes you real!_

_Yami!_

His Yami was going to die for him. He was going to let his half of the soul die so that he could live!

_No, no, no you can't die on me Yami no Marik! _

Soon he was standing over himself for once he was the spirit and his Yami was the one with the body. It was almost strange but then again Malik was crazy enough to not think about it.

"Yami!" he cried out kneeling next to him cradling him closer to him. "Yami, please, please don't do this. I love you, so much. You can't do this. You just can't! You'll break my heart!" Tears streamed down his cheeks. "Yami, please, please talk to me!"

_Malik-kun, _Marik's voice rang threw their mind link. _I didn't know you cared so much about me!_

_I do, Marik-kun. I love you, so much. I love you, only. I loved you, so much. I didn't have enough love for anyone else. I had to hate them all! And then I was forced to believe that what I loved was nothing! I knew it wasn't true but it hurt so badly, to-to and-and I'm so sorry Marik-kun. I should have been strong. I should have but I just didn't know how. I couldn't do it without you! Please, I can't live without you Marik-koi! Please! Don't do this. Let it be me, please. I did this. Let it be me!_

**_No, my hikari. I've lived. I've lived too long. I want to do this for you. I want to take your pain and make it better. This is the only way I know how. This is the only way that you can live like you're supposed to. I'm sorry. I couldn't have shown you how much I loved you, like I am supposed to, but I didn't know how to show you._**

_You did show me Marik. You're showing me now. I understand how much you love me. Its just you're my soul, and I can't lose you. Living wouldn't be living without you here. _

Tears streamed out of his eyes as people rushed into the bathroom and he was pushed aside. He wailed out as they tried to pump the air back into their lungs and fill their body with blood.

"Marik!" he cried out, "Ra take me!" He did not notice the people standing around him. They weren't real. They weren't supposed to be there. He was a good boy! Malik shrieked as his body began to go stiff for the lack of blood. He dived at the corpse catching half his soul and tumbling back into to the limp cold creature.

"Clear!" the tech said trying to jump start his heart, his friends hovered from the door praying that everything would be ok.

_**Malik?**_

_The two halves of our soul are whole now Marik. We'll be together forever now. _

_**What but then I, we can't…**_

_We couldn't if you died anyway. Now you're here with me forever. I love you. Our souls can make love the way our bodies might have. The stars will sing out because we'll make such good love. They'll just have to tell everyone about it. Stay with me Marik. You're supposed to be here. You're so real to me._

_**I love you Malik-koi.**_

Malik's body heaved with life and the techs sighed with relief as all his vital signs began to go back to normal.


End file.
